


La Orden Pirata

by LunaAzul24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pirata AU, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAzul24/pseuds/LunaAzul24
Summary: Para Fleur, su hogar era lo que dejaba detrás, embarcando para demostrarse que ella podía crecer, volar y nadar por fuera del nido y las aguas conocidas. Para Hermione, no había nido ni retorno si no se hacía justicia. Navegar la tormenta del destino juntas podría ser una condena tanto como una salvación. FleurHermione. PirataAU





	La Orden Pirata

**I. Abordaje pirata**

Fleur había tenido un extraño presentimiento esa mañana. El cielo permanecía nublado y el ambiente lúgubre del barco se hizo aún más pesado, los hombes a su alrededor aún más agrios y su mareo constante un desafío para ser domado aún por la mejor de las pociones.

Decir que viajar en el A. era una experiencia desagradable era un eufemismo, pensó, y se obligó a sí misma a salir de su camarote, caminando distraída por el estrecho pasillo rumbo a la cubierta, necesitando respirar algo más que el olor de la madera húmeda.

No esperaba que ser la emisaria de su familia y sus asociados fuera algo fácil, sin embargo tenía la formación adecuada y la confianza de sus padres para llevar a cabo la tarea y eso le había dado un poco de tranquilidad al principio. No obstante, soportar a aquellos hombres tanto tiempo de viaje estaba resultando una tarea que amenazaba su templanza. Más de una vez se había encontrado suspirando interiormente, mientras por fuera mostraba su sonrisa más educada, en tanto confirmaba sus sospechas de que estaba embarcada con una tripulación de, simple y llanamente, imbéciles.

Sumado a eso, aunque el navío era enorme, la mayoría de los camerinos eran pequeños y de pocos lujos. Más bien pobres en comparación a la lujosa cámara del capitán, que había visto sólo una vez cuando el próximo socio de su padre la había invitado a una íntima cena los primeros días de viaje, y por suerte para Fleur, Lucius no se atrevió a volver a intentarlo luego de que la veela utilizara su afilada lengua para ponerlo en su lugar cuando el mago había osado insinuar algo físico entre ellos.

Negó con la cabeza, alejando el recuerdo osco de la mano del autodenominado sangre pura alcanzando la propia a través de la mesa y la repugnancia que sintió en aquel momento. Mirando a través de la escotilla, regresó a su primer pensamiento de la mañana al ubicar las nubes de fondo tras las enormes velas de la embarcación. Cuando estaba por tomar impulso para subir por la empinada escalera, el navío se sacudió con una violencia inesperada.

-¡PIRATAS! ¡ESAS RATAS SUCIAS DE LA ORDEN ESTÁN AQUÍ!

Escuchó y apenas alcanzó a recuperar el equilibrio cuando el sonido de los cañones hizo vibrar nuevamente toda la estructura.

Tenía que actuar rápido. Miró de soslayo la escotilla por donde ahora sólo se veía una densa niebla y algunas sombras cortándola, finalmente decidió regresar a su camerino, sabiendo que lo más valioso allí eran los pergaminos comerciales de su familia. Sospechosamente, encontró que su puerta había sido trabada, y bufó frustrada, convocando con su varita un rápido hechizo de desbloqueo.

No esperaba que una maldición volara en su dirección en cuanto la puerta se abrió, y debió arrojarse al suelo para esquivarla justo cuando el barco volvió a sacudirse. Y luego no le quedó más que rodar fuera de su camerino cuando la puerta se aflojó de sus goznes debido a la maldición y casi cae sobre ella.

-Merde.- gruñó enfadada, sintiendo que sus sentidos se agudizaban cuando su lado veela comenzaba a brotar en un acto de supervivencia.

No había manera de que permitiera que aquel ladrón se saliera con la suya, así que tomó impulso empujándose contra el suelo y arremetió nuevamente hacia su camerino con la varita en ristre.

Se sintió aún más furiosa cuando notó que el ladrón se había desvanecido y no había ningún rastro de él más allá de todas sus pertenencias desparramadas por el camerino.

Fleur suspiró, escuchando que el alboroto general comenzaba a intensificarse y la batalla era inminente. Agradecía a su naturaleza precavida el haber escondido los pergaminos mágicamente, y se apresuró a abrir el pequeño cofre en la esquina de su habitación, quitando con un hechizo el falso fondo de este y murmurando otros más para que los pergaminos recobraran su forma.

Pero también era demasiado peligroso tenerlos nuevamente así, así que los redujo a un tamaño de bolsillo y los encantó para protegerlos. Y finalmente, los escondió en el bolsillo secreto en el corpiño de su vestido, una pequeña artimaña que ella y su hermana habían desarrollado para esconder los folletos muggles que sus padres no les permitían tener.

Y pues bien, con los pergaminos en el lugar más seguro posible, es decir, con ella, ahora debía decidir su siguiente accionar.

¿Qué hacer cuando la nave en la que viajas está siendo abordada por piratas?

No se le ocurría nada mejor que unirse a la batalla. Ella había sido una buena duelista en el selecto club de duelo de París, y rogó que las ajustadas reglas de juego limpio no la pusieran en desventaja sobre qué podrían llegar a hacer un grupo de piratas. Sin embargo, había sido evidente que tampoco era seguro confiar en la tripulación original, pero eso era algo que ella se había imaginado. La mitad de la tripulación olía a traición y a zarigüeya.

Finalmente decidió cruzar el pasillo y subir por la escalera hasta la cubierta, haciendo caso omiso a los pocos hombres que se cruzó en su camino y que iban en dirección contraria, claramente como la bola de cobardes, buscando un lugar para esconderse de lo inevitable. Estaba bastante claro que la tripulación de Malfoy era todo menos leal, ni poseían un poco de valentía.

Para cuando saltó fuera de la escotilla, el ruido general producto de la batalla contrastaba con la densa niebla, que no podía ser otra cosa más que producto de alguna treta mágica gracias a la que era casi imposible distinguir más que sombras y mucho menos saber quién era quién. Respiró profundamente, intentando mantener la calma a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, luchando con los instintos veelas reverberando bajo su piel, que pedían permiso para demostrar lo que realmente podía hacer con sus enemigos.

Pero allí había otro punto más, Fleur ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran sus enemigos. Y no se limitaba a esa situación en particular, era algo que ya había sospechado desde el primer día de viaje. Sin tiempo para reflexionar sobre aquello, la mejor decisión sería escapar de allí cuanto antes. La pregunta era… ¿Cómo?

Tendría que pensar mientras se movía, y el caos a su alrededor se lo recordó en cuanto un destello de maldición cortó el aire en su dirección, aunque esta vez pudo contenerlo y desviarlo con un rápido movimiento de su varita, moviéndose en seguida para buscar un lugar dónde resguardarse.

-¡Delacour!- escuchó, localizando al capitán Malfoy a unos metros entre la niebla, en sus lujosas túnicas verdes. El hombre estaba pálido como la muerte, pero no mostraba signos de temerle a la batalla como los hombres que había cruzado por el pasillo.-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Ponte a resguardo, niña tonta!

La rubia resopló indignada por toda respuesta, sin sentirse sorprendida por la orden y sin ninguna intención de cumplirla. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de responder, puesto que fueron atacados nuevamente por dos piratas que saltaron desde la niebla, con sus varitas en ristre lanzando maleficios en su dirección y Malfoy se movió pronto fuera de su línea de visión para enfrentar a ambos atacantes.

La veela parpadeó, volviendo su atención a su alrededor, teniendo que esquivar cuerpos y hechizos en su camino a los botes. El plan sería sencillo: sólo debía llegar a los botes y escapar del barco, un hechizo de invisibilidad bastaría para despistar a los piratas una vez que estuviera en el agua, con un poco de suerte. Atravesar la cubierta fue difícil, más no imposible, y la veela consiguió derribar a dos o tres piratas lanzando maleficios silenciosos al tomarlos por sorpresa.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¿Dónde crees que vas?- gritó alguien a sus espaldas cuando se encontró a sólo un par de metros de los botes. Sonrió con sorna al localizar a Pettigrew, que la apuntaba con su varita como si ella fuera una pirata más.

Consideró no responder y simplemente marcharse, pero Pettigrew parecía hablar en serio, ya que al dar un paso, el desagradable mago lanzó en su contra una maldición, que aunque no difícil de rechazar, sorprendió a la veela.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo, Pettigrew? ¡Estamos del mismo lado!- exclamó mosqueada, poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estás traicionándonos!- chilló el hombre, y Fleur pensó que su furia parecía casi fuera de lugar, como una reacción exagerada.-Estuviste todo este tiempo ocultándonos algo…- continuó con rencor.

La veela arqueó una ceja, claramente sorprendida de su paranoia. Desafortunadamente, no tuvo tiempo de mofarse del comentario, puesto que Pettigrew fue golpeado desde detrás, siendo derribado contra las tablas.

Hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta de escapar si no fuera porque, al igual que Pettigrew, fue atacada por la espalda.

-¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Su varita voló de su mano, y Fleur sintió la ira corriendo por su sangre ante el atrevimiento, volteándose a mirar a su atacante para encontrarse sólo con un mar de niebla, y poniéndose a resguardo murmuró un rápido  _"accio varita"_  para que volviera a su mano.

Acto seguido, desvió el hechizo del atacante a sus espaldas y apuntó sin esfuerzo hacia atrás, gruñendo:-¡ _Desmaius Duo_!

Y la cabeza pelirroja del primer pirata cayó aturdida contra el suelo antes de que pudiera intentar defenderse.

Descartada la salida con el nuevo atacante bloqueando su camino hacia los botes, no le quedó más que regresarse sus pasos en carrera a la cámara del capitán donde sabía que Malfoy guardaba pociones, esperando encontrar alguna que le diera el impulso suficiente como para aparecerse lejos de allí.

Con el pirata pisándole los talones, alcanzó apenas exitosamente la puerta empujándola con el hombro y casi trastabilló, recuperándose a último momento gracias a una nueva sacudida.

Por supuesto que la cámara no estaba vacía. Se reencontró con el capitán, que apenas le dirigió una mirada, ocupado como estaba batiéndose a duelo con uno de los piratas, cuyos ojos verdes vibrantes era lo único que podía verse entre su sombrero y el pañuelo que le cubría el rostro.

-Maldito seas Potter, te mataré esta vez.- siseó furioso Malfoy. Aquella sería una buena, aunque peligrosa, distracción.

 _Después de todo, el capitán debía hundirse con su barco_ , pensó sin remordimientos la rubia, haciendo camino hacia el boticario mientras ambos magos se lanzaban maleficios, maldiciones e incluso muebles a través de la habitación. Esquivarlos resultó quizás lo más complicado y agotador del día y se encontró escondida detrás del escritorio de madera de altísima calidad, ahora todo astillado y venido abajo. El pequeño mueble estaba a escasos metros, pero como todo en ese día que maldeciría luego, Malfoy consiguió llegar antes que ella.

Claro que de una forma poco grácil, porque el ataque del tal Potter lo envió a estrellarse directamente contra el boticario y el contenido del mueble comenzó a caer rodando a través del camarote. Si bien el hombre no tardó en reaccionar y esquivar otro hechizo cortesía del pirata, éste hizo estallar el mueble, quebrando los pequeños frascos y botellas, aunque algunas salieron ilesas uniéndose a las demás en su recorrido por el lujoso alfombrado.

Fleur gruñó con exasperación, mientras intentaba localizar la poción en medio del caos estirándose para agarrar las que estaban a su alcance. Aquello llamó la atención de Malfoy, que se había agazapado en un rincón, y la veela supo por la mirada lunática del hombre que no estaba precisamente feliz de verla.

-Tú.- gruñó Lucius, y comenzó a hacer un movimiento con la varita en su dirección y la rubia notó la magia oscura arremolinándose a su alrededor.

Y esta vez no cometería el mismo error que con Pettigrew, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, apuntó su varita hacia el hombre justo a tiempo para responder a la maldición que éste le envió, y los rayos de luz de sus varitas se enfrentaron en un choque eléctrico. La veela finalmente rompió la superficie ante la amenaza de la densa magia oscura, y comenzó a sentir que sus sentidos se magnificaban y los cambios físicos se hacían presentes, así como la potente magia veela que terminó de definir el enfrentamiento, venciendo la magia oscura del mago, que fue azotado sin piedad contra la pared detrás de él, cayendo inconsciente al momento.

Fleur respiró pesadamente, llevándole un segundo volver a sus cabales, puesto que su lado veela estaba exacerbado y a la expectativa. Y aunque sentía una claridad mental en sus percepciones, también era consciente que sus parámetros de tolerancia se habían reducido: cualquier cosa o ser que pareciera una amenaza para su supervivencia, debería ser eliminado. Por eso cuando otro pirata cruzó la puerta, Fleur no dudó en prepararse para atacar.

Se puso de pie de un salto, preparada para enfrentarse a los tres piratas con todo lo que su magia veela podía ofrecer. Sin embargo, el tiempo pareció detenerse una fracción de segundo antes de que pudiera invocar su hechizo, y a pesar de que pudo percibir la fluctuación mágica del tiempo, nuevamente llegó tarde.

- _¡Petrificus totalus!_

Su cuerpo entero se paralizó bajo la maldición para completa furia de la veela que miró iracunda a la recién llegada, porque esa voz era de una bruja y la magia reberverante que expulsaba tuvo un efecto extraño en su propia magia.

-Delacour.- escuchó que decía el tal Potter, a unos metros de ella, como si fuera una revelación.

La pirata comenzó a acercarse y la rubia sólo podía mirarla impotente, sobretodo cuando la bruja levantó su mano para rozar con la yema de sus dedos las pequeñas plumas en sus cienes.

 _¿Cómo se atreve?_  Pensó furiosamente Fleur, mirándola como si intentara perforarle el alma, para colmo, apenas si podía ver sus ojos castaños y la expresión de sus cejas fruncidas, mientras el resto de su rostro estaba cubierto desde el tabique de su nairz hacia abajo por un pañuelo rojo y dorado. Era un insulto difícil de tomar el ser examinada de esa manera, como si fuera un objeto en exposición.

Entonces, la mirada inteligente de la castaña regresó a su rostro, mirándola a los ojos con ese detenimiento extraño. Y allí fue cuando Fleur pudo notar que los ojos castaños se turbaban, y fue consciente de sus feromonas veelas, que habían comenzado a producirse como última defensa y se sintió avergonzada. El esclavo veela se había manifestado sin su permiso consciente y curiosamente era percibido por aquella bruja.

-Es una veela.- anunció entonces la pirata contemplativamente y casi con fascinación, pero luego su actitud cambió radicalmente y sin dudarlo apuntó nuevamente hacia Fleur, que vivió el momento como en cámara lenta:

- _Desmaius_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Hace un tiempo descubrí esta página de fanfictions y finalmente me decidí a subir aquí también. Esta historia también está posteada en ff.net  
> En fin, este es el primer capítulo de una historia Fleurmione que estoy re escribiendo. Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos la próxima!


End file.
